Change of Focus
by ichbin
Summary: One shot. Niles and CC. What if Niles had paid more attention to CC's attitude instead of looking for his wallet in Vegas? Another Joint venture with DannyFan66


Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character from The Nanny…but if we could choose…it would have been called "The Servant and the Socialite"

A/N: DannyFan66 and I collaborated again. We know how you all hate that! Anyways, she wrote the first part of this story, and then tossed over to me to see where I could take it. Let us know what you think

If just one thing had happened just a little bit differently…what a change there could have been… This is what may have happened when Niles burst into CC's room in A Decent Proposal looking for his wallet if he could only have had a…

* * *

**Change of Focus**

Niles burst into CC's suite. "Give it to me, Babcock."

"Give what to you?" CC questioned as she stood up.

Niles eyed her suspiciously. "Don't play coy. I'm getting what I came for. I'll tie you down if I have to."

"Niles…you animal." CC scans him with her most sultry look. "I've never seen this side of you."

Niles growls and turns toward the dresser only to stop in his tracks as he is yanked forcibly from his previous mission, wallet retrieval, to his new thought… _"Is Babcock coming on to me?" _"What did you say?"

"I said," CC started as she moved very close to him. "I've never seen this side of you." CC let her hands rest on either side of his tan jacket.

"CC…" Niles squinted at her. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

CC tossed out her sultry laugh and Niles felt the telltale twitch below his belt. "I'm positive." CC flipped Niles' jacket off his shoulders practically pinning his arms at his side. "Now…what was that about tying me down?" CC nuzzled softly against his neck.

"CC…the door is still opened." Niles reminded her.

CC smirked at him. "Well, I don't suppose we want the entire hotel to watch…at least not yet." CC slowly backed Niles up until she literally used him to close the door. CC closed her mouth over his and slipped her tongue deftly into his waiting mouth pulling a deep moan from him.

"CC…" Niles grumbled softly. "I want to touch you…" His eyes locked with her.

CC raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "All in good time, Butler Boy." CC pulled Niles forward and locked the door. Then she sat him one of the dining chairs.

With Niles' arms still pinned by his jacket, CC pulled his polo from the waist of his pants, up over his head and down over the back of the chair, essentially tying his arms to the chair. She stood up and stepped back away from him. Niles was certain that he'd been the pawn in a colossal joke. But instead, he got quite a show. CC stood before him, just out of reach and with painstaking slow movements she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders revealing the chocolate brown lace bra that barely contained her.

"Oh, God, Woman…you're going to kill me. Please, CC…release my arms." Niles almost pleaded with her.

CC remained silent and shook her head. Next, CC slipped out of her heels and carefully slid her skirt down over her hips and let it drop to the floor where she stepped out of it, showing off the lace panties which matched the bra. "Now, tell me again, what did you say about getting what you came for?"

"CC…" Niles eyes grew dark with his desire.

CC stood firmly with her hands on her hips. "I said tell me."

"I said I'd tie you down if I had to." Niles swallowed hard.

CC smirked at him. "That's right…you didn't want me to play coy. Well, if not coy, then what?" CC paced the room in nothing but the chocolate brown bra and panties. "Brazen? Shameless? Hmmm, I don't know, Niles." CC strolled over to the sofa and draped herself across it. "What would I do if I were brazen…or shameless?" CC's hand came to rest between her legs on the silk fabric of her panties. "I can't think of a thing."

"CC…let me up!" Niles pleaded at her.

CC offered her sultry laugh. "Oh, Niles, you're already up." Niles growled in frustration. "Oh, stop it. You can't be that uncomfortable. I don't think you want it badly enough. I suppose I should just go to bed."

"CC…don't you dare leave me here. I swear, when I get loose you'll regret teasing me. CC!" Niles kept his voice low but with obvious intent. CC walked as close to him as she dare knowing full well she was driving him wild. At least if the bulge in his trousers was any indication.

"You know where I am, if you want me." CC called back one last time as she slipped into the bedroom.

Niles pulled at his shirt and jacket restraint wildly. "If I want you…If?" Niles could feel his pulse racing and he pulled and jerked forcefully. It seemed to be getting tighter around his chest rather than looser. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let being bound with the very shirt off my back keep me out here while she's in there waiting for me." Then he had an idea. He slowly stood up. "I knew it." Niles whispered so CC wouldn't hear "Without the back of the chair the shirt is looser around my arms." Niles carefully grabbed for the sleeve of his jacket, knowing if he could get one sleeve off that would make freeing himself far easier. After a few failed attempts Niles growled, "To hell with this." He steeled himself and an evil grin crossed his face. "Now, to the woman."

N/C N/C N/C END OF DANNYFAN66 --- START ICHBIN N/C N/C N/C

Niles marched with determination to the bedroom, being careful not to fall. He was a little off balance with his arms pinned in his shirt and jacket, but he knew that it could not let that stop him. When he got to the door, he pushed on it slowly with his right shoulder. The room basked in a strange orange and red glow from the many neon lights flashing through the window, and it helped him see CC lying on the bed.

CC was completely surprised by her own behavior. She wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her, but when he had come into her room, he was so…so manly, so rugged…so…"Oh Niles…" she moaned to herself, letting her hands roam across her body.

Niles hadn't really thought about what he was going to do, since he still had a feeling that she may have just wanted to play a prank on him. He had pretty much decided that he wasn't going to let her get away without a kiss, at least make her see what she was missing if it was, in fact, a joke. That whole idea flew out of his head when he heard her moan his name though. The twitch in his pants took most of the blood from his brain and he knew that he would have her.

Cursing his jacket again for keeping him from touching this beauty before him, he inched stealthily towards the bed. He waited for her to bring her hands up to her face and in one quick movement, brought his mouth straight to her center and kissed her through her panties.

"Oh!" he felt her jump. When she didn't say anything else, he continued his ministrations. He could already smell her musky scent and feel her dampness through the skimpy material. Not much of a barrier, but without the use of his hands, it made what he wanted to do much more difficult.

Niles grabbed the edge of the panties with his teeth, and started slowly tugging the sides down. He was working his way to her hip when he encountered a different texture with his tongue. Leaning back to let a bit more light confirm his suspicions, Niles was thrilled to see that the panties were held together with little bows on the side and he lost no time biting one of the ends of the knot and pulling it lose. He was rewarded with both the edge of the panties coming lose and CC moaning in anticipation. Quickly leaning over her to reach the other side, he repeated the action and then pulled the scrap of lace out of the way and revealed his prize.

CC was amazed at his resourcefulness. She could tell from his outline that his arms were still pinned, and wondered how he had gotten off the chair, and then she could think of nothing else but what he was doing to her. "Oh my…that's…" she half sighed, half moaned.

Niles could not be held back from her now. Lost in her damp curls, he let his tongue cover every inch, loving her with everything he had.

"Niles…I'm so… ung…GOD…that's…" her breathing was ragged and he could feel the little spasms get more and more intense. When he bit down lightly on her nub, CC cried out in release. Staying with her, gently lapping at her core until her breathing slowed, he kissed his way up her body, lingering a bit on each breast, until he met her mouth in a fiery kiss.

CC could taste herself on him, making her want him even more. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into the kiss, causing him to lose his balance.

"Watch out...I'm" thump! He hit the side of the bed and then fell quite unceremoniously onto his butt, his elbows scraping the edge of the bed. "Ow…shit" he said, a bit dazed.

"Niles! Are you alright", CC jumped off the bed and knelt beside him.

"Would you please get me out of this before I dislocate a shoulder?"

CC paused for a moment, just looking at how vulnerable he looked. She entertained the thought of leaving him like that and having her way with him, but then decided she would leave that for another time; she really wanted to feel his arms around her. Gently leaning over him, she reached for the edge of the polo shirt to bring it back over his head.

Her actions brought Niles face to face with CC's breasts. His nose was touching her intimately, and he knew that it would only take a quick flick of his tongue to reach her nipple. "_Patience, old man, patience…wait until you're free…" _he told himself. It didn't take CC long to get the shirt back on him, to finally get the jacket and the shirt off him. His had her in his arms before his clothes even hit the floor.

"That was just the warm up, sweetheart. Now I'm going to show you how badly I want it." He growled before crushing his lips down onto hers. His tongue demanded entrance and she could not refuse him, even if she had wanted to. He pushed her down on the floor, never letting his lips leave hers.

Niles brought her hands up above her head and pinned her wrists together with his left hand. Still kissing her, he let his right hand caress her face, tracing little patterns down her neck and shoulders until he reached her breasts. He could feel the nipples pointing out through the lace and couldn't help but pinch them.

"Oh yess!" CC writhed under him.

"You like that…"

"You have no idea" her eyes twinkled and a smile came to the corner of her lips.

Encouraged by her reply, Niles tucked his head down and sucked one of her nipples through the material while his hand reached back to unclasp the bra. Keeping with his earlier actions, he pulled the lacy material off her with his teeth, making sure to graze the nipple on the way.

"Wow...that's…"

Dropping the bra to the side, Niles let out a long breath "CC…you are " and brought his eyes up to lock with hers, "absolutely lovely." He let his mouth love her again, enjoying how the texture of her areolas changed with every caress of his tongue. She moaned and squirmed under him, and he felt her tugging at his hand.

"Ah, wish you could use your hands?" he smirked, letting his hands take over where his mouth had been.

From the look in his eyes, CC knew he would never let her loose. "No, they're just a little sore, you're holding them pretty tight."

"Well, I don't have the luxury of a shirt or…" and he got an idea. "Ok, you can stretch for a second." and he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused and a bit peeved at the sudden departure of his touch. CC watched him head to the bathroom and come back almost immediately holding one of the hotel's terrycloth robes. He offered his hand to her and helped her up.

"What's going on Niles?"

"Put this on" he whispered huskily, as he held the robe open for her. She obliged, quite curious about what he was up to.

He didn't waste any time, pushing her backwards until she hit the edge of the bed and then he reached for her hands. Quickly pulling the sash from the robe, he wrapped it a couple of times around her wrists and raised them up over her head, tying the other end of the sash to the top of the bed post. "There, now I've kept my word." He looked at her smugly. "Of course, I tied you **up**, instead of _down_…but that's just semantics."

Niles stepped back a bit, letting his words fully sink in, and then was rewarded with her giving a few futile tugs at her bindings.

"Ok, ha ha, very funny Niles." She said matter of factly. "You made your point."

"I'm not anywhere near making my point, Trollop." He let out in a low, measured tone. Never leaving her gaze, he toed off his shoes as he undid his belt and pants, letting them pool at his feet. In the strange glow of the room, CC could see the outline of his toned chest and his muscular thighs, and knew she would never say a single word against neon again. He had removed his socks, and when he saw her lick her lips in anticipation, he practically ripped off his boxers to join her again.

Bringing his hands inside the robe and around her back, he pulled her roughly to him, pressing his arousal at her center. "You told me before that I would know where to find you if I wanted you." He spoke so softly, his words fell upon her as his hands had before. "You made me repeat that I would tie you down if I had to." She swallowed, nervous anticipation running through her from the intensity of the scene she was a part of. "What you didn't tell me is what to do once I had accomplished my mission." He nipped softly at her neck, catching the shiver of desire that ran through her. He nuzzled her ear and then whispered "I must know, CC, is this just a game? Do you really want me?"

A million scenarios had been popping in and out of her head ever since she'd flipped that jacket off his shoulders, but she had not expected this one. Maybe it had been a game when she first started, but she couldn't fool herself into thinking that was all it was. She had wanted him, hell, she still did. In fact, letting the thought take hold, there had rarely been a moment when she didn't want the handsome, blue-eyed butler. The only thing that had kept her from him had been her Babcock pride, and now, almost naked and prone before him, she could not find an ounce of that pride anywhere.

"So much…" she finally replied. "…I can't see straight. I want you to ravage me, prove to yourself that I am a woman. For all the years that you've thrown those insults at me, let there be no doubt tonight that this woman wants, craves for the man that you are. Take me Niles…make me yours."

His mouth was on hers as the last sound left her lips. Niles was not sure he would even get to start before he finished; she had rocked him to the very core. Without hesitation, he brought her leg up over his hip and thrust into her. "Oh God" they both moaned at the same time.

He had originally planned on taking her slowly, but her words had made that impossible. Niles couldn't hold back, relentlessly rocking his hips, grabbing her butt with his right hand and holding on to the bed post with the left.

"CC, what you said…about… my insults…" his breath was coming out in gasps, he could feel her starting to tighten around him. "All lies… you're beautiful… sexy… loved you… forever" he managed to say before the wave crashed over both of them. He released her hands as their breathing slowed, picking her up and gently laying her on the bed as he scooted in beside her. She rolled over to face him, glad to have his arm around her and happily laid her head on his chest.

"Niles?" she said, her hand traced small circles across his chest while his fingers played in her hair.

"Hmm?" he answered, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Did you mean it?"

"What Love?" he was surprised when she suddenly sat up. "What?" he asked with more concern.

"You said it again, just now…" she looked a little shocked "Did you really mean it?" She continued, seeing that he was still confused by her question. "Do you…I mean are you sure… do you love me?" her voice was small, and he could sense the fear and insecurity in it.

Smiling warmly, he brought her back against his chest. "I love you with all my heart, CC. I don't think there has been a time when I haven't."

"All this time? Why didn't you say anything?" she blotted herself more into his chest, afraid of the answer.

"I'm only a butler CC." She knew it. Damn Babcock pride. She was surprised when he continued "I don't know what made you see me as anything else tonight, but I'm glad that even if was only for this moment, I was able to show you how much you mean to me." Niles sighed, enveloping them in silence. He hoped she would correct him, but when she didn't speak, he nudged her off him and started to get up.

"Wh-ere…where are you going?" she stopped him with her hands, pushing him back to the bed.

"I...I was going to head back to my room. How would it look if Miss Fine or Mr. Sheffield came to the door and I was still here?" He tried to get up again, starting to feel a bit foolish, but she wouldn't let him.

"It would look exactly like I finally woke up."

"Wh-at?"

"Look Niles, "she held his gaze, "I have been attracted to you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You know how emotionally crippled I am, but I should have been stronger…I have been for other things. I just never thought I could face what it would mean to be with you. My mother…my friends…I have spent a better part of my life worrying what it would mean if they knew that I loved a Butler, and I realize now that it's ridiculous…because you are so much more than a silly title, and it's MY life, not theirs. So stay…please. I never want to be without you again."

"Oh CC" he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you so much."

"Me too, Butler Boy, me too."


End file.
